ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports four green crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which is black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left chest where the Omnitrix symbol is. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's torso is similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal points on his back instead of 4 and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Diamondhead has darker and shinier diamonds, thinner arms, a more rounded body, no spikes and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead in original series, except it is half dark blue, half light blue. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left chest. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Diamondhead looks more real-world crystal-like due to being drawn in Generator Rex-style. He also has a blade on his elbow, similar to that of XLR8's. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Diamondhead has clothing almost similar to the first series except that now instead of half black and half white, it is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green with white stripes belt on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol. Also Diamondhead no longer bears the crystals on his chest. The crystals on his back have grown in length also. His jaw is also larger. He also wears black shoes with green on the bottom. 11-year old Diamondhead looks almost identical to the original, but the left side of his suit is missing the black patch over the Omnitrix symbol. His jaw is also larger too. His eyes are green and the Omnitrix is recolored. Diamondhead B10.PNG|Diamondhead in the original series Gwen_Diamondhead_OS.png|Gwen as Diamondhead in the original series Kevin_Diamondhead_OS.png|Kevin as Diamondhead in the original series Diamondhead Liveaction.jpg|Diamondhead in Race Against Time Diamondhead oficial (2).png|11 year old Diamondhead in Omniverse DiamondHead in AF.PNG|Diamondhead in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Albedo Diamondehead.PNG|Albedo as Diamondhead Diamondhead Rex.png|Diamondhead in Heroes United Diamondheaddda.png|Diamondhead in Destroy All Aliens Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely dense organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into crude weapons, however he can control all crystals, regardless of it being part of his biological structure or not. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his fists, and as revealed in the Cartoon Network online game, Ben To The Rescue, he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged these shards began to explode upon impact. He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. By Alien Force Diamondhead was skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms, as shown in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. In Trouble Helix, he was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead has the ability to regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. In Vendetta, he was able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat, as displayed in Framed. Diamondhead has superhuman strength, easily able to overpower Vilgax in a brawl. Weaknesses 's sonic vibrations]] Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him suspended on a wall or other surface he's been knocked into. Alternate Future In an alternate timeline's future, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger and are only the top ones, instead of the bottom ones. He seems more durable than before, but he still gets shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create different crystal attacks. Appearances Video Games Diamond_head_beside_fasttrack.jpg|Diamondhead in Galactic Racing Diamondhead_OV ..png|16 year old Ben as Diamondhead in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben_10_Omniverse_The_Game_Diamondhead (2).jpg|11 year old Ben as Diamondhead in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Diamondhead is a playable alien racer in Galactic Racing (only on DS). Ben 10: Omniverse *Diamondhead is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Online Games *Ben To The Rescue *Battle Ready *Krakken Attack *Cricket Strike *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Diamondhead *Diamondhead (Battle Version) *Diamondhead (DNA Alien) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Diamondhead and Grey Matter Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Diamondhead *Alter Aliens Ben to Diamondhead and Ripjaws to Four Arms *Comics and 4 Inch Action Figures X-Ray Ben and Diamondhead *DVD with Toys Transformation Ben and Diamondhead/w DVD *Combo Packs *Tetrax, Classic Diamondhead and Diamondhead V.2 *4 Classic Diamondhead with Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender and Big Chill *Haywire Figures Diamondhead Swampfire *Mini 2.5 Inch Collector's Series Ben and Diamondhead Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Diamondhead *Mini Figures Ben (15) and Diamondhead (Ultimate Alien Version) Trivia *Stated in the I-10 User generated experience, Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien while Cannonbolt would take his place as an original 10. *Before ''The Secret of Chromastone, and after the destruction of Petropia, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens in existence. *Diamondhead is immune to Eon's aging ray because he is made of organic crystals and crystal doesn't age. *Diamondhead's transformation in Alien Force is similar to Chromastone's. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. *He makes a crystal metallic sound everytime he moves. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Feedback to defeat Malware. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Diamond Matter (fusion of Grey Matter and Diamondhead) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Mineral Alien Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Strength Aliens